


assorted overwatch drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, some of this will probably be canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short n sweet lil stories about the characters we know and love. requests are closed temporarily.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. before we get started...

Okay, so basically I have a wheel of characters and headcanons/prompts respectively, and I plan on doing every prompt with each character, but tbh I may not get to every single one unless they're requested or something lol. so yeah!

current characters I'm writing for (this will be subject to change as characters are requested/as I get comfortable writing them):

Soldier: 76

Reaper

D.Va

Lúcio 

Mercy

Roadhog

Junkrat

Poly w Roadhog and Junkrat

Genji

Hanzo

McCree

and Zenyatta!

hc's/prompts I'm doing (asterisks mark the more smutty ones...):

lazy morning

they realize they love you

caught in the weather

PDA

holding hands

how you sleep

favorite body parts

confession

first kiss

you realize you love them

your song

you make something together

you get jealous/possessive

game night

*kinks

*your first time

your first date

vacation

they get jealous/possessive

hurt/comfort

you wear their stuff

moving in together

marriage (ceremony, honeymoon, kids, etc.)

movie night

requests are open right now!!


	2. junkrat + first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of my faves so far, but i'm such a softy for junkrat lol. 
> 
> no set pronouns, enjoy!!

Your first kiss with Jamie was also his confession, in a way.

Granted, he flirted with anyone he wasn’t outright hostile or standoffish towards, so it was easy for you to miss the signals he was sending. But as time went on and his advances continued to be, in his eyes, spurned, he grew more and more impatient.

In Junkertown, when you liked someone it was a blunt and straightforward affair. You fought and/or flirted, fucked, and went on your merry way or went steady, however unlikely the second option was. Here in Overwatch though, it was so much more complicated. There were unspoken rules to be followed, cues to be taken, things to be left unsaid. It was almost unbearable in his admittedly hectic mind (another unfortunate side effect of the irradiated nature of his home). But you were so patient with him, taking his social transgressions in stride with an easy laugh or comforting smile, making you one of the few he knew he could at least call a friend. Which was probably what made him realize he wanted to go down that second path with you.

He was in the middle of some explosive related tangent or story from his previous life when he halted in the middle of his sentence, overwhelmed by the way you seemed to glow. Kind of like Dr. Ziegler when she was in the field, but different — there was no mechanical halo over you, no fancy high-tech wings lifting you from the ground. It was just you and him on a couch in one of the common areas, with a shitty action movie that neither of you were watching casting dramatic shadows on your features. He couldn’t think of anything else he’d ever seen that was as striking. When your laughter faded, and you shot him a quizzical look, he felt... lost in your eyes.

A pull came from his gut — tugging him forward to cup your cheeks with his calloused hands and crush his lips against yours fervently. The moment they touched yours he  _ melted _ , his eyes closing. The moment stretched, the air becoming warm and taut around him, and he realized that maybe you didn’t want this, that this was definitely one of the Not Okay things to do with a person you called a friend and doubt crept into his mind. Feeling the tug move to his heart instead, he started to pull back, unable to meet your eye.

He started apologizing so quietly, so profusely, and with such shame in his voice that you had to reach out and pull him back in to get him to stop. And this time, when you held his face and kissed him back, he really did melt.


	3. hanzo + you get jealous/possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiai no hito means beloved one, or so google translate told me. c'est la vie lol
> 
> no set pronouns!

You glower as a group of recruits eye your partner, tittering amongst themselves in a cluster as they feign sparring poorly. Sure, his skill in archery was without a doubt impressive, but to watch him for over an hour? You could barely sit through twenty minutes of him shooting at the same 5 targets this training area offered, and you were in love with the man. He was far more dynamic and interesting to watch in the field, a fact which had nearly gotten you caught or injured more times than you’d ever admit. What can you say, he’s an attractive dude.

Another bout of poorly silenced giggles makes your lips turn sourly, choosing to glare at the scarf you were finishing. That seems to be just the problem today. You had intended on spending a quiet afternoon with Hanzo in one of the more secluded training rooms, completing the scarf you’d been crocheting for the last month or two while he trained -- as if he needed it. But ever since Winston and Jack had brought in another group of recruits to join the organization (all a huge step in getting Overwatch legal again, you were told), these particular whelps had been following your boyfriend around like ducklings. It would’ve been funny if it had happened to anyone else, but the entire situation just rubbed you the wrong way.

Finally, he seems to be finished, and you jerkily stuff your things into your tote, uncharacteristically sloppy. Ever observant, he quirks a regal brow at you, but you just shake your head with a slight frown, eyes subconsciously flitting to the recruits across the room. As you continue putting your things away, realization sweeps over his features before he smiles gently at you.

“ _ Saiai no hito _ , are you jealous?” his amused tone does nothing to help your mood, and you scowl at him.

”No.” you mutter unconvincingly.

He hums as you stand, eyeing you thoughtfully. As you move to leave, he catches your wrist gently. Turning, you are surprised when you feel his calloused fingers cup your cheek softly, his lips meeting yours swiftly, briefly, but so very tenderly. When he pulls away, you stand there, a little starstruck.

“W...what was that for? Not that it wasn’t nice…” While you knew he loved you too, Hanzo was NOT one for public affections, the reserved side of him preferred to show his fondness in private.

“Just reminding you that you have no need to worry.”

With that, he laces his fingers with yours and the two of you make your way out, the no longer giggly recruits far from your mind.


	4. caught in the weather + soldier: 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's super short compared to the others... sorry lol. 
> 
> also, no set pronouns!

Teeth chattering as you hurry back onto the dropship, you pause in the entryway to get as much water out of your hair and coat as possible before shivering over to a seat. You hadn’t expected a storm to roll in so quickly in the middle of the mission, so you’d brought only a light coat to dispel some of the chill from the ocean’s air. A coat which was now soaked through, no thanks to the sudden summer storm that rolled in without warning. 

You peel the thing off you with a shuddering sigh. 

Most of your teammates are wet too, but you can tell that none of them are as soaked as you. You rub your arms in an effort to warm yourself and think about the hot shower you’re gonna take as soon as you get home, willing your teeth to stop chattering. 

A weight settling on your shoulders startles you from your hot-water-reverie. The thick material of 76’s-  _ Morrison _ , you remind yourself,  _ your commander is a man with feelings and a name, dammit _ \- leather jacket envelops you in warmth. Catching a whiff of what is possibly his cologne, you blush a little. Looking up, you see him turned away, seemingly focused on working on his gun in the seat next to you. 

“Thank you,” you murmur, keeping your voice low so as to not draw attention from others. He pauses, nods curtly and continues his task. With a smile, you turn away, the red tinge of the tips of his ears warming your heart.


End file.
